


About Love

by xxstk122



Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic vibes, Fluff, M/M, Showki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like realllyyyy fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Just your average everyday Baker and CEO boyfriends being soft(This is a bonus chapter from Secretary Son but it can be read as a stand alone fic)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Secretary Son & CEO Yoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688767
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here's the promised extra chapter! 
> 
> beware of very soft and cute boyfriends!

“Knock knock!”

A smile gently appears on Hyunwoo’s face to see Kihyun leaning on the kitchen door.

“Hi” he greets Kihyun

“Hi to yourself” Kihyun pushes himself off the door and walks to where Hyunwoo is at.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in the front door” the baker tries to pat off some powder that were on his hands

“It’s alright. Did I disturb you? What are you making?” Kihyun approaced the large table where there were dough and different kinds of ingredients in jars lined up

“Just trying out a new recipe for raisin bread. Wanna try some later?”

“Sure. I’d love anything you bake”

“Aish.. you just say that to flatter me”

“But it’s the truth! I really like things you bake. It’s like you put some love potion in it or something!” Kihyun laughs out loud

“Is that the only reason you like me? Because there’s some love potion in my bread?” Hyunwoo tries his best to pout but he laughs too

“So are you admitting that there IS some in your bread?” Kihyun crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, looking at Hyunwoo with a glare

“Hmm.. Maybe.. Because I can’t possibly think how CEO Yoo would like me back” Hyunwoo mock cries and cover his face with both hands. Kihyun can only roll his eyes at the older’s antics.

“Nah. I like Secretary Son because he’s insanely good looking and has a nice body” Kihyun peeks at Hyunwoo to see he’s still in the same position but now his ears were red.

“Also he’s like super nice. All my employees had a crush on him, ya know?”

Hyunwoo’s still fake crying with his face covered and Kihyun just giggles to himself.

“Like have you seen his ass? I know he’s a baker but he himself has a GREAT pair of buns-”

“OKAY! Stop!!” Hyunwoo finally looks up and shakes Kihyun’s shoulders

“Ah but his arms too? And his abs? Yes all top quality bread. I can guarantee all-”

Kihyun stops as he feels a pair of soft lips on his. His face grows red until to the tip of his ears.

“Yah! There are people around!” Kihyun playfully hits Hyunwoo’s chest.

“It was the only way for you to stop” Hyunwoo laughs and gives him a kiss on the forehead again before carefully placing the dough on the pan and in the pre-heated oven.

They exit the kitchen and walk into the cafe area for customers which was still under going some construction. The walls were already painted a white color and the helpers were adding the decorations on the wall.

“It’s coming along nicely” Kihyun hums as he scans the room

“Yeah. It’ll be finished in 2 weeks or so”

“Oh, already?”

“Yup. Kinda nervous about the opening”

Kihyun rubs his back “It’s gonna be fine. You picked a good spot in the city and I bet people will like the interior but most of all, your bread will win their hearts like it did with mine”

Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun like he’s an angel sent by the heavens. He might as well be. Kihyun is nothing but supportive in the whole process of opening up this bakery.

“Thank you” Hyunwoo holds the younger’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since the bakery has opened and it was a booming success. People went and love it at the opening day and they already had regulars. Students came to hang at the afternoon and working adults always came buy in the morning to buy some to-go bread.

Kihyun visited whenever he can. Which to be honest wasn’t a lot. Being CEO of a company still took up a lot of his time and Hyunwoo understands that completely. He just wished he had time to see the CEO more. Since the cafe opened, he has been more busy since it opens at 7AM and closes at 7PM. He has to wake up early to over look the baking and stays after to make sure all the money and orders add up. It was a lot of work and he enjoyed it but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a little bit sad and missing his boyfriend.

Speaking of it, he sighs out loud yet again and remembers that Kihyun cancelled their dinner date tonight because he needed to do some over time at the company. Again. Some things are just out of their control.

It was about 8PM as Hyunwoo locks the bakery and steps into his car. He unlocks his cellphone to see no text or calls from Kihyun. His eyebrows knot in concern. He worked there in the past after all, so he knows how hectic things can be and how Kihyun is such a workaholic.

Hyunwoo starts his car and decides to drive off to the office.

The guard greets him, still recognizing him from the 3 months he has worked there before. He goes up to the 7th floor to see the lights open and Soojin working on her desk, which was temporarily was his desk too for some time.

“Ah! Hyunwoo what are you doing here?!” Soojin walks to him and takes the plastic bag he was carrying.

“Ki and I were suppose to have dinner tonight but he said you would be doing over time and I just know you both haven’t had dinner yet.”

“You’re literally an angel Hyunwoo oh my god!” Soojin jumps in joy as she sees the food in the plastic bag

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bunch of stuff. Hope you don’t mind” Hyunwoo scratches his head in worry

“This is absolutely fine! Kihyun-ah, come out! Hyunwoo’s here!” Soojin shouts as she places the food out of the bag on the vacant part of her desk.

Kihyun walks out of his office, surprised to see his boyfriend there “Hey. I thought I said dinner was cancelled?”

Hyunwoo nods “Yeah so I just brought dinner here. I know how much you get into your work that you forget to eat so…” he gestures to the food that Soojin has laid on the table.

Kihyun hugs Hyunwoo “Thank you. I’ll make it up to you. I promise”

“It’s okay. I know how hectic things could be here” Hyunwoo hugs him back and gives the younger a soft pat on the head

“Ehem! Okay love birds let’s eat!” Soojin claps her hands to snap them both out of their moment but she giggles at how fast the two separated with blushing faces.

Bohth men proceed to get chairs and eat at Soojin’s table. They make small talk while eating. Hyunwoo asks about how the company has been doing and asking here and there about people he knew from the office. Soojin also asked Hyunwoo some questions about his bakery. The three of them have a nice little chat while eating, although it was quite quick because they needed to go back to work as soon as they can.

Hyunwoo was cleaning up the mess as Kihyun stood up and said “So I’ll just text you tomorrow okay? Thank you so much for the food, Hyunwoo. Have a safe drive home. Text me when you arrive, okay?”

“Ah.. I was hoping I can stay though?” Hyunwoo says as he puts their trash in the bin.

“Huh? But it’s already late, don’t you need to go and rest?” Kihyun turns around to face his boyfriend again

“Don’t worry. I already told Yeeun that I’m coming in late tomorrow. I won’t bother you two, I promise. I just want to see to it that you get home safely. I’ll drive you home later when you’re done. Please?” Hyunwoo smiles gently at the younger, knowing that he can’t say no to that pleading face

Kihyun sighs, he knows Hyunwoo can be quite hard headed sometimes. Especially when it came to him over working himself. 

“Okay, I promise to make it quick. For the mean time, you can lie down on my couch and wait for us to finish hm?”

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll try not to snore too much” Hyunwoo says as he sits on the couch and entertains himself on his phone.

After an hour Hyunwoo fell asleep on the couch while Soojin and Kihyun were finishing up their work.

“Kihyun-ah, you should _realllyyy_ make it up to him” he elbows Kihyun slightly as they were stacking up all the papers scattered on his desk

“I know” Kihyun sighs “It’s just that.. We’re both busy. He has a bakery to run and I’m CEO. Time isn’t exactly a luxury for us”

“Just take him out on a small trip or something” Soojin suggested

“A trip would be impossible right now. Though I want to make it up to him as soon as possible. Any other ideas?”

“Hmm.. Maybe a lazy day at home? It’s the weekend tomorrow. You don’t have work and he said he can come in late tomorrow. Maybe you can convince him to take a day off too?”

“I’ll try.. though it’s a long shot since it’s only been a few weeks since the bakery opened”

“Well, there’s no harm in trying to get him to relax for a day. You both need it” Soojin says as she looks at the knocked out Hyunwoo sleeping on the couch

“Thanks Soojin”

“No problem. I got chu!” Soojin says as she points finger guns at Kihyun

They both laugh lightly and finish cleaning up everything as they prepare to go home.

It was already 10PM. Kihyun nudges Hyunwoo gently to wake him.

“Hey Hyunwoo, we’re done. Let’s go home hmm?”

Hyunwoo sits up and takes a few seconds to shake his brain awake. He scans the room to see Kihyun kneeling beside him. He gives a little kiss on Ki’s head to acknowledge the younger.

“Where’s Soojin?” he says as he fixes his hair

“Soojin already went home. Her husband picked her up a few minutes ago.”

Hyunwoo nods and stands up to pick up his bag on the small coffee table to get his car keys.

The drive back to Kihyun’s apartment was silent, not that it was awkward but they dated long enough to be comfortable with silence. Kihyun was kind of nervous though. Hyunwoo hasn’t stayed over a lot of times before. All of the times before was planned so they could both prepare themselves but tonight was gonna be different.

Hyunwoo parks in front of the apartment’s entrance and turns to Kihyun.

One of his eyebrow raises in question “Hey, we’re here at your place”

“Oh! That was fast haha” Kihyun was kinda shaky

“Yeah there’s no traffic at all, are you okay?”

“Stay over!” Kihyun blurts out

Hyunwoo just stares at him

“I mean, it’s really late and it’s dangerous to drive alone and I really owe you for waiting for me and-”

“Sure”

“No! Really I insist you- What?”

“I said sure”

Kihyun feels the tip of his ears go warm

“Okay good! Good..”

“I can park inside the building right?” Hyunwoo starts the engine of his car again and Kihyun nods at him.

Kihyun turns on the light and goes straight to his cabinet to get Hyunwoo a shirt. It takes a little bit of rummaging in his clothes though. Their size difference was quite a lot and he needed to find a shirt that would fit his boyfriend comfortably.

Hyunwoo just watches him go through the pile of clothes in the cabinet. He knows their size gap is big, he imagines Kihyun has a lot of baggy shirts but the CEO is a worry-wart and wants to find him a shirt that would fit him right.

“Aha!” Kihyun exclaims as he pulls a white shirt out and hands it to Hyunwoo “Here! I think this would fit you better. Do you want to take a shower?”

Hyunwoo nods “Yes. Would you like to join me?”

Kihyun hits him on the arm “Ya! Son Hyunwoo pervert! You’re so sleepy you don’t know what you are saying anymore!”

He pushes the older into the bathroom, insisting that he takes a quick shower and instructing where the extra towels are. He knows the older is laughing at his behavior but he can’t help it! Hyunwoo is always such a tease.

He goes to the kitchen and makes himself some tea to calm himself down. He sits at the couch and thinks over how to convince the older to take a day off tomorrow.

“Hey Ki, I’m done. You can go in now” Hyunwoo says with a towel over his hair and wearing Kihyun’s shirt.

“Pffft” Kihyun starts to laugh “The shirt looks like it’s gonna burst. I can pick another one for you”

Hyunwoo shakes his head and laughs “No. This is fine I swear. I think it’s comfy enough hmm”

“Okay, I’ll go shower now. Get some tea if you want to, you know where it is right?” Kihyun drops his used cup in the sink and points to the shelf above to point at the different tea sachets in a box.

“It’s okay, I’ll just have some water and lie down”

And Hyunwoo does just that. He’s thankful Kihyun’s bed wasn’t too small and that it wasn’t too big so he could always use it as an excuse to cuddle closer to the younger.

It didn’t take long for Kihyun to walk out of the shower, looking fresh in his pajamas.

“Come here” Hyunwoo sits up on the bed and pats the space beside him “Let me help you dry your hair”

Kihyun was already too tired to argue and just sat beside him. Hyunwoo gently pats his hair dry with a towel. It seems oddly relaxing and domestic, both of them have smiles on their faces and they both know it even if they can't see each other. For some reason, Kihyun felt surprisingly relaxed with Hyunwoo when they first started doing “couple-y things." Sure hand holding and kisses made him nervous like some teenager but some things were very calming. Hyunwoo smelled like fresh washed laundry and felt so warm.

“Hyunwoo, can we have a stay in date tomorrow?”

“Hmmm, but I’ll need to go to the bakery”

“What if you leave early and we can have a movie night? I’ll cook!” Kihyun knows how much of a sucker Hyunwoo is for his cooking, so his chances of Hyunwoo agreeing just doubled in an instant!

“Ohhh? That’s quite a bargain. You know I love your cooking so much”

“Yeah, so can we please? I’ll cook whatever you want” Kihyun turns around and gives Hyunwoo his BEST puppy eyes.

“Ah this isn’t fair, the cooking AND puppy eyes?” Hyunwoo chuckles and pinches Kihyun’s cheeks “You don’t need to do the puppy eyes, just the cooking already got me saying yes”

Kihyun throws back his head and laughed out loud “You won’t admit it but you’re weak to my puppy eyes!!”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes jokingly “Yeah yeah if it makes you sleep at night”

Kihyun plops himself to the bed “Yes, in fact I am very sleepy”

The older lies down beside him and puts his arms to the younger’s waist and pulls him closer. He puts his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck and breathes in. Kihyun smelled like freshly bloomed flowers and always gave him a sense of assurance. Nothing too sweet but it was the perfect balance of flowers and summer breeze.

Kihyun pets Hyunwoo’s hair gently “You wanna be the small spoon today?”

Hyunwoo nods and kisses Kihyun’s neck “Goodnight Ki, love you”

Kihyun was always amazed at how Hyunwoo could say it casually. The older was the one who said it first in the few months of them dating.

“Hmm, goodnight, I love you too” he says as he kisses Hyunwoo’s forehead and dozes off to sleep.

* * *

Hyunwoo’s alarm jolts him awake. He quickly gets his phone to turn it off and prays that Kihyun wasn’t woken up by it. He honestly doesn’t want to get out of bed, it was a Saturday for god’s sake.. but sadly, running your own bakery didn’t mean you had weekends off. He sits up and stretches his arms, Kihyun was still sleeping with his mouth agape. The older found it endearing even if he knows Kihyun would fight him on calling his sleeping face “cute.” He couldn’t help it though, the younger was just naturally cute to him (or he was naturally whipped for him).

Debating on whether he was to wake up Kihyun or let him sleep in, Hyunwoo opts for the latter since he knows how tiring working overtime in that company can be. He goes into the bathroom and freshen up a bit before going back to his place and then the bakery. As he was about to open the front door open and leave, he hears a cough behind him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Kihyun was pouting like a baby again

“I just wanted you to sleep in more, you needed to rest”

“Hmmm. You’re going now?”

“Yeah”

“No good morning kiss?” Kihyun inquires as he crosses his arms in question

“No way you have morning breath” Hyunwoo jokes back

“Tsk! Unbelievable” he rolls his eyes in annoyance at the older’s reponse but he suddenly feels a peck on his lips

“I’ll see you later okay!” Hyunwoo quickly runs off without waiting for Kihyun to respond.

And Kihyun? Well he was just a blushing mess, even if he did ask for a kiss. The baker could be really sly and sneaky sometimes. He pats his cheeks to wake himself up and start preparing for the day.

But then he realizes he didn’t ask the other where they’ll be staying over or what time they will exactly meet. Honestly, it would been a ton easier if they were living together under one roof.

_WAIT-_

_DID I JUST- THINK OF-_

_LIVING IN WITH HYUNWOO TOGETHER??!_

He pulls his hair at the thought. They’ve been dating for 4 months. FOUR. He might’ve known Hyunwoo 3 months prior because of work but work and dating are completely different things! Crazy! Absolutely crazy to even imagine this thought. Maybe he was just still sleep deprived or hungry or both.

* * *

It was around 4pm when Kihyun arrived at the cafe. He didn’t bother texting, wanting to surprise Hyunwoo (even thought they’ve already planned this).

“Welcome!” Yeeun at the cashier greets him “Oh Kihyun-ssi, I’ll tell the boss that you’re here, please take a seat”

Yeeun runs off to the small office in the back to alert his boss.

Looking around the bakery, Kihyun sees that some of the pastries are almost out. Seems like today was a good day of business too. Some people were enjoying their bread inside the bakery too. Different groups of families and friends sitting and having a good time together.

“Hey Kihyun, sorry I was rushing to finish work today so we can go earlier. Let me just arrange some things and we’ll get going, okay?”

“Mmm ‘kay”

Kihyun stands up and orders some pretzels to go. He knows that if Hyunwoo saw him buying something at the bakery, the older would insist and just give it to him for free. It’s not bad to support the business of your boyfriend, right? He would always be willing to pay for these pretzels because they are just to die for.

“You ready to go, pretzel boy?”

“Hey! These are my favorite pretzels and I would be honored to be called pretzel boy” Kihyun sticks out his tongue to tease back “Also we’re doing the grocery together because I didn’t know where we’d have a movie night, mine or yours?”

“You’re the one cooking, would you be comfortable cooking at my apartment?” the taller asks as they walk to his car

“Mmm yeah, it’s okay. Let’s go at yours instead”

They arrive at the grocery store near Hyunwoo’s apartment and buys the necessary ingredients to make some tonkatsu / pork cutlet. Hyunwoo was a sucker for deep fried food despite being a baker. They even get some dessert and snacks because movie night is all about stuffing your face with food that you hardly hear the audio with all your munching, right?

When they get to the apartment, they immediately start cooking since the whole breading and deep frying could take some time and they were both starving for dinner anyways.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but snake his arms around Kihyun while he was cooking.

“Aigoo, is someone being clingy?” Kihyun doesn’t take his eyes of the pork being deep fried in front of him.

Swaying them both a little bit side to side, Hyunwoo hums a song while doing so “I have to make sure you don’t put some love potion or anything”

Kihyun scoffs “As if I need that, I know you’re already heads over heels for me.. or my cooking skills at least”

A laugh booms in the kitchen and Kihyun can’t help but laugh with him

“Nah, I’m definitely a better cook” Hyunwoo teases

“Sounds like you can cook this tonkatsu yoursef huh?”

“NOOOOOOO… I’m joking. I love your cooking. The greatest thing to have ever happened in my life!”

Kihyun only rolls his eyes and Hyunwoo continues to back hug him.

It was really nice to just relax and have fun like this. Kihyun wasn’t really one for recieving skin ship but somehow, Hyunwoo’s touch always felt comforting. So he’ll let it pass this time.

Hyunwoo sets the table as Kihyun finishes cooking. They sit adjacently in Hyunwoo’s little dinner table. The older mumbles a “thank you for the food!” before digging right in into the food.

Now, Kihyun knows he wasn’t the absolute best cook in the world but seeing Hyunwoo eat his cooking with much delight always made him feel so proud. Kihyun would estimate his cooking at least a 7 over 10 but with the way the older gulfs down his cooking made it look like it was a 10 over 10 meal. It’s always the little things like these that his boyfriend does unconsciously that makes his heart full.

“Are we really gonna watch this?” Hyunwoo clicks the remote to start the movie “A dog’s purpose”

“Yeah, I heard it’s really good. Don’t you wanna watch a cute puppy grow up?” Kihyun sits himself comfortably on the couch with a bowl of chips in hand

“I mean, just don’t go sobbing later okay? I don’t want my shirt full of your snot” he sits himself beside Kihyun and puts an arm around him. The younger snuddles closer and gets comfortable.

“Whatever shhhh it’s starting!!”

Halfway through the movie, Hyunwoo was the one sobbing. Although he tried to be discrete about it, he failed ultimately. Resulting to Kihyun standing up from the couch to get some tissues for his boyfriend.

“You okay there?”

Hyunwoo sniffs “Y-yeah” he tries to hide his crying face even though Kihyun already saw it.

The younger chuckles and rubs his back “He’s gonna be fine! We’re only half way through the movie right?”

By the end of the movie, both of them had red noses from crying. They wipe their tears and blow their noses. They laugh at each other’s faces.

“Ok that was a great movie”

“And you said you didn’t want to watch it!”

“No- I said I don’t want you crying all over my shirt”

“But!! You cried first!”

“Well you cried more!”

Kihyun tackles Hyunwoo and play fights him while Hyunwoo just holds him in a tight hug and laughs at their little wrestling match. In this moment, Hyunwoo thought that he was the luckiest and happiest person in the world. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

After they were done tickling and poking each other, the room was silent, only their calm breathing was heard, just hugging each other on the couch.

“Do you wanna stay over?” Hyunwoo offers

“Can I?”

“Of course you can”

“Thank you” Kihyun sighs in relief. Not really wanting to part from his boyfriend again. Today was a small blessing. Time wasn’t always available but today was definitely worth spending.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if we lived together”

His eyes were suddenly wide and he sits up, looking at Hyunwoo who was still lying down on the couch with a goofy grin, as if he didn’t bring up something crazy.

“Uhmm, don’t you think it’s kinda fast?” His heart suddenly beats loudly out of nervousness. What if Hyunwoo takes this as some kind of rejection? When it wasn’t, he was just not ready for it, but he definitely wouldn’t mind it in the near future.

“I know, I was just teasing you” Hyunwoo grins even wider “But I definitely wouldn’t mind waking up to you beside me”

Kihyun stays silent and looks at his fidgeting hands. Now his heart is going wild about another different reason.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Was I too pushy?” the older looks at him in worry

“No! No. I’m sorry. I’m just.. kinda embarrassed because I thought of the same thing last night”

Hyunwoo pats Kihyun’s hair and kisses his forehead “You wouldn’t mind waking up next to me?”

“I would absolutely love it of course. Even if you snore.” Kihyun smiles at him and Hyunwoo can see the sincerity in them. Kihyun’s eyes could never lie to him. It was one of their “weird telepathy” things that Minhyuk said they had. As if they were aliens talking with no words needed.

“Then let’s go to bed so you can wake up sooner next to me”

Hyunwoo drags his boyfriend by the hand to his room. He offers the CEO a shirt and he thinks it just might be the cutest thing he ever saw. They should do this impromptu overnights more so he can see Kihyun swimming in his large shirts more often.

Hyunwoo places himself in the same position as he did last night. Not that he would say it out loud but being the small spoon was amazing especially if Kihyun was the big spoon.

“You’re like a giant teddy bear” Kihyun was playing with Hyunwoo’s soft hair, carding his fingers through the black locks.

“I’d be anything you want if you continue to cuddle me like this” He continues to bury his face in the crook of his big spoon’s neck

“okay you cuddle monster, let’s sleep”

“I love you Ki, thank you for today”

“Hmm, and thank you for yesterday. And today. And tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Hyunwoo tilts his head up

“Yeah, because I’m sure even tomorrow you’ll love me as much and I’ll love you back as much too”

A quick peck was landed on each other’s lips as they pull each other closer and fall into dreamland together.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 4 days to write this.. I kept stopping because my country's government is making me mad than I am suppose to be ;A; so it was hard writing with bad vibes from time to time but I tried to make it extra fluffy and cheesy!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
